


Footnote of his Life

by thezonefic



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Slash very discreetly displayed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A footnote in Fraser's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footnote of his Life

**Author's Note:**

> Amnesty Challenge #2 over on Dreamwith ds6cd snipppet comm. Prompt was footnote.

Date: March 2011

Length: 275 words or so

Prompt: Footnotes

Notes: Not beta read again, so here’s y’all’s warning. Bad Fic™.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything other then a shitload of debt. I’d be more then happy to share it.

 

“Fraser’s always been the not only the pretty one but the one with the book smarts in our relationship. I’ve been the go with my gut kind of a guy. Always been that way. That we’re so opposite doesn’t always make for an easy home and work life, but somehow, someway we always worked it out. But I digress (oh and yeah the dumb ex-pat Chicago flatfoot with the experimental hair and really bad eyes does actually know a few big words). Hell I even know what they mean and how to use them in a sentence. Bet ya never thought I could, didn’cha.”

“Ray you’re digressing again,” Fraser murmured.

“Thanks buddy. Anyways back to the biography, that’s how we ended up hanging off a plane on our way North.”

“Detective Kowalski did you ever regret leaving Chicago and the Police Force?”

“Not for a single fucking minute.”

“Language Ray. I’m sorry Sir, he does forget himself occasionally still. Salty language and colourful phrases are the normal way he expresses himself.”

“Fraser!”

 

“Ray!”

 

“That’s quite alright Sargent-Major, the interview will be edited prior to being published.”

“Okay, okay, see I told you they’d be editing. And, nope don’t regret leaving at all. I’d put in my time and it was time to get Frazer here back to Freezerland, so he could “Maintiens Le Droit” on this side of the border. I don’t mind being the footnote in Fraser’s official retirement biography, since I know how much I’ve contributed to his career up here and I know how much he contributed to mine. Besides him up here and me down there wasn’t going to work at…….”


End file.
